Mudando o Futuro
by Juh Beckett
Summary: Anos depois da "Batalha Final", Harry se vê com uma familia completa.Tudo parecia bem, até que seus três filhos se veem no mesmo destino que o pai. Cap 4 ON
1. Cap 1 Família

Aviso: Olá gente, tudo bem? Bom, essa fic foi escrita por uma amiga minha, a **Paulinha Potter**, e estou postando pra ela aqui. Espero que gostem, a história é muito boa! Por favor, não esqueçam as reviews, todas serão repassadas à ela! Boa leitura!!

KagomeChristopher

Cap 1 – Famílias.

Batalha final. Muitas mortes. Sacrifícios. Mas sempre com uma esperança, que levou Harry Potter a destruir o seu grande inimigo, ou pelo menos, ele achava ter destruído.

Cinco anos após a ultima batalha, Harry e Hermione, que estavam juntos há muito tempo, mas precisamente dês do seus sexto ano escolar, se casam e começam a constituir uma família. Três lindas crianças "brotam" desse lindo relacionamento, sendo elas: Thiago, um menino esperto e correto, como a mãe, mas bravo e corajoso, como o pai; Krysthiane, uma garota que puxou as piores características de Harry e as melhores de Mione, muito inteligente só que sem nem um pingo de auto controle e muito levada; Lílian, uma menina quietinha e fofa, com muito a mostrar ainda. Thiago é o mais velho, vindo Krys dois anos depois, e ficando Lily por ultimo, com dez anos de diferença de Thiago.

Era agosto, e Harry estava sentado na sala de estar com Thiago esperando suas mulheres, que surpreendentemente estavam demorando um pouco mais para se arrumarem. Harry admirava o filho, que lia um relatório sentado no sofá à sua direita. Ele era alto, como o pai, tinha olhos castanhos como Mione, mas o cabelo, definitivamente, era uma cópia do de Harry. Sua pele era morena e seu corpo muito bem definido, por conta do treinamento que recebeu para se aliar aos Aurors, que, mesmo com os seus 20 anos, entrou facilmente.

Thiago sente-se um pouco incomodado com a visão do pai presa a ele. O garoto descansa o relatório que lia na mesinha de centro e se vira para Harry.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa pai? Por que essa cara? – Pergunta Thiago, estranhando a face concentrada do pai pousada nele.

- Não é nada filho. Só estava pensando em mim mesmo de quando tinha a sua idade. Mesmo porque, não tenho nada para fazer e não agüento mais esperar sua mãe e suas irmãs. Será que você poderia ver se elas estão bem? Parece que se perderam no quarto. – Fala Harry, com um tom bem cansado e entediado.

- Claro pai. Espere só um minuto que eu já volto. – Fala Thiago, já se levantando e subindo as escadas para o andar superior, que dava para os quartos.

- Cuidado pra não se perder também. – Grita Harry, querendo fazer uma brincadeira, que recebe uma careta de desgosto do filho em troca.

Thiago vai andando pelo corredor bem decorado, com as paredes pintadas de branco e alguns quadros com fotos da família pendurados na parede, parando em frente a uma porta branca com pequenos detalhes em rosa-bebê, escutando algumas risadas. Ele bate na porta com o intuito de avisar que está entrando e a abre, lentamente. Ao entrar, encontra sua mãe terminando de fazer um penteado nos cabelos de Krysthiane, sua irmã do meio e Lílian desarrumando o seu, alegando estar a incomodando.

- Mamãe! Eu não quero o meu cabelo assim! Eu quero que fique igual ao da Krys. – Fala Lily, aparentemente chateada por não conseguir o que queria.

- Ora filha entenda que você é muito novinha para fazer penteados desse modo. – Responde Hermione, se afastando de Krys e indo até Lily.

- É maninha. Não se preocupe que um dia chega sua vez. – Fala Krys, terminando de colocar um ultimo grampo no elegante coque que se formava o seu cabelo.

Krys de levanta da penteadeira e vai até a irmã, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça da mesma, recebendo protestos tanto da pequena quanto da mãe, que terminava de reorganizar os cabelos de Lily. Ao se virar, Krys da de cara com seu irmão as olhando, abafando um sorriso.

- Maninho! O que está fazendo aqui? Sabe que não deve entrar assim sem falar nada. – Reclama Krys, já pronta para dar uns ponta pés no intruso.

- Ó querida maninha, me desculpe. Mas digamos que eu e papai estamos cansados de esperar. – Responde ele a mais nova, lhe dirigindo um olhar cansativo.

- Ok...Ok... Mas só desceremos se você nos disser que estamos lindas e que não existem mulheres mais belas do que nós! – Diz Krys, dando uma pequena voltinha para o irmão medi-la.

-Certo... Certo... Vocês estão mais que lindas, estão fantásticas, e nunca encontrarei mulheres mais lindas. Feliz agora? Podemos descer? Papai está nos esperando! – Diz Thiago, saindo do quarto, sendo alcançado por Krys e tendo o pescoço agarrado por ela em um forte abraço.

-Obrigada maninho! Sei que você me ama. – Fala ela, dando um beijinho na bochecha do irmão e o ultrapassando até as escadas.

- Ela está mesmo muito animada não é? – Thiago ouve sua mão atrás de si e se vira para olhá-la. Ela carregava Lily no colo e uma balsa no ombro.

- Deixa eu te ajudar mãe. – Fala Thiago, pegando a irmãzinha no colo. – Só espero que essa animação não dure a noite toda. Vamos acabar dormindo na casa do Tio Rony de novo.

- Não se preocupe filho. Dessa vez vamos fazer o seu pai agir caso precise acabar com a empolgação dela. – Responde Mione, com seu ar mandão de sempre.

Harry já estava cansado de esperar e decide levantar e subir para ver o motivo da demora, quando escuta passos vindo da escada, e sua filha do meio descendo por ela. Era incrível a semelhança da garota com a mãe. Krys tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, como os dele, deixando de serem tão rebeldes por conta do comprimento e pelos cuidados da jovem. Seu corpo, agora de uma moça de quase 18 anos, está com as curvas bem definidas, principalmente no vestido azul que usava. Mas o que chamava mais a atenção eram os olhos. Uma cópia completa dos de Harry, a única que puxou essa característica tão visível dele. Krys descia as escadas elegantemente, olhando diretamente para o pai.

- E ai papai. Gostou do meu modelito novo? - Pergunta a menina, chegando a frente de Harry e dando uma voltinha.

- Está simplesmente linda filha! - Responde ele, segurando uma das mãos da filha a beijando.

Krys dirige um sorriso ao pai e o abraça de modo confortante. Quando ela o solta, Harry vê o resto da família descer as escadas e se dirigirem a eles.

- Papai! E eu? Estou bonita? - Pergunta Lily, ainda no colo do irmão.

- Está maravilhosa minha pequena! - Responde Harry, admirando a menina. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, como os de Hermione, bem jeitosinhos, com cachinhos bem formados. Seu rosto angelical lembrava Mione quando a conheceu. Lily só tinha 9 anos e já se mostrava uma garotinha muito habilidosa.

- Bem, já que estamos todos prontos, que tal irmos? Rony deve estar nos esperando. - Fala Mione, se dirigindo ao marido e dando-lhe um selinho.

- Sim. Vamos. - Responde Harry, a abraçando e indo em direção a uma pequena carteira. Eles iriam de chave-de-portal até a casa de Ron.

Ron morava em um lugar afastado, em um dos morros próximos A Toca. Sua casa era bem diferente da que costumava morar quando jovem. Era mais organizada e menos lotada. Ron tinha uma condição financeira bem diferente da que os pais tinha, por ser um grande Auror ao lado de Harry, comandando sua própria elite.

Chegando a porta da casa de Ron, Mione arrumava a gravata de Harry e Krys ajudava Lily a ajeitar umas mechas dos cabelos da pequena, quando a porta é escancarada, e uma menina mais ou menos na mesma idade de Lily sai por ela, abraçando-a.

-Lily! Que saudade! Como você está? Venha! Estamos esperando! Só falta vocês. Papai não quer ficar quieto! Não para de reclamar da demora. – Fala a menina, puxando Lily pela mão. Ela tinha a mesma altura da caçula de Harry. Olhos Azuis e cabelos cor de ouro. Era a perfeita cópia de Luna, mulher de Ron.

- Larissa! Eu também estava com saudades! Mas será que dá para esperar um pouquinho? Você vai me derrubar! – Responde Lily, com um tom autoritário parecido com o de Hermione.

Após Larissa parar de puxá-la, lhe da um grande abraço, mostrando a saudade que estava matando.

As duas pequenas seguem para dentro, com Harry e Hermione conversando atrás dos filhos.

- Mas essa menina está igualzinha a você. – Fala Harry, admirando a ficha mais nova.

-É. Acho que a única que puxou a sua rebeldia foi a Krys. – Fala Mione, com um ar cansado.

- Ei! Eu ouvi isso! – Reclama Krys, se virando para os pais.

- Mas não se preocupe filha, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. – Fala Harry, abraçando a menina.

-Obrigada pai. – Agradece Krys, se pendurando no pescoço do pai. Ela sempre ficava muito feliz com os elogios dele. – Viu mamãe? Ele não acha isso ruim.

- Mas quem disse que eu achava isso ruim? Eu só tinha o q reclamar quando você nasceu. Não me deixava dormir. Agora você dorme feito uma pedra! – Responde Mione, abafando um riso.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca mãe! – Responde Krys, com cara de poucos amigos, se virando e seguindo para a porta da cada de Ron.

- Ó minha filinha! – Fala Mione, alcançando a filha e a abraçando por trás. – Eu estou sendo sincera, e estou dizendo que isso é bom. Desculpe se te magoei minha princesa.

-Tá mãe. Já entendi. Pode parar com essa melera toda. – Fala Krys, entre risos.

-Harry! – Os três escutam alguém o chamando da porta da casa. – Vocês vão entrar ou não? – Pergunta Ron, encostado no batente da porta, esperando os amigos. Ele não tinha mudado em nada. Continuava com os mesmos cabelos vermelhos e sardas pelo rosto. Havia crescido um pouco mais, mas no geral, continuava o mesmo.

Os três se aproximam, e Ron sente o pescoço ser agarrado por Mione, que lhe dá um forte abraço. Logo depois cumprimenta Krys, deixando Harry por ultimo.

- Cara... Posso falar com você? – Pergunta Ron, afastando Harry da posta.

- Vamos filha... Vamos entrar. – Fala Mione, puxando a filha, que olhava torto para o tio, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Ela sabia que sempre que Ron ia falar a sós com o pai, ou era algo do trabalho, ou algo mais sério, ligado a ordem. O mais incrível era que Harry não sabia que a filha estava a par de tanta coisa que ele não contara nem para o mais velho, que pertencia a sua elite de Aurors. Krys se deixou ser arrastada pela mãe para dentro de casa, mas lá, desvia dela e de todo o resto, aparatando para fora da casa, escutar a conversa que os dois estavam tendo.

- O que aconteceu Ron? – Pergunta um Harry preocupado, vendo que já vinha bomba pra cima dele.

- Harry, agora as coisas estão ficando feias. Por mais que Gina não queira, você sabe que Draco aceitou em se fingir de discípulo do pai para servir de espião nosso. Mas eles não estão o aceitando com tanta facilidade, e foi com muito esforço que ele descobriu que estão tramando uma para tirar os prisioneiros de Askaban. – Fala Ron, em um tom tão baixo que Krys quase não consegue ouvir.

- E o que isso tem de ruim Ron? – Pergunta Harry

- Tudo cara! Eles estão tramando algo e estão muito confiantes para ser coisa simples. Cara... Está acontecendo alguma coisa que não pegamos ainda. Alguma coisa grande. Você sabe que você será o primeiro alvo dos Comensais da Morte quando escaparem, você precisa tomar cuidado. Podem usar sua família para te pegar.

- Em primeiro lugar Ron, ninguém vai fugir de Askaban. Ela está muito bem segura e guardada. Isso será praticamente impossível. – Fala um Harry tranqüilo.

- Caramba cara. Casou e perdeu o sigilo? Nós não sabemos que grande arma é essa que eles tem para tirar todos de Askaban! Temos que ficar ligados. – Fala Ron, o chacoalhando.

- Tá Ron. Tá! Eu já entendi! Irei ficar ligado. Semana que vem vou com Thiago até a prisão, e ver como estão as coisas.

- Certo. Toma cuidado em Harry.

-Ok. Mudando de assunto, como está Luna?

-Por que não entra e não vê por sim mesmo? Ela está linda Harry!

-Já sabe se é menina ou menino?

-Sim. É uma menina! Harry, minha família está linda demais. Dois meninos e duas meninas. Exatamente o que Luna queria!

-Estou muito feliz por você Ron. – Responde Harry, enquanto voltava pra casa com Ron.

"Mas que coisa. O que será que está acontecendo? Eu queria saber mais sobre isso. Mas parece que o papai faz tio Ron parar de falar de propósito... será que ele sabe que eu estou aqui?" – Fica pensando Krys, já imaginando a cara do pai e tudo que vai ouvir se a encontrarem.

Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, Krys se distrai e acaba fazendo um pequeno barulho, chamando a atenção das pessoas ali.

Harry escuta algo e, junto com Ron, armam as varinhas e seguem na direção do Barulho.

Krys os vê seguindo armados na direção dela. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil. Se o pai a pegasse o espionando, ela não queria nem imaginar o que ele faria. Ela pensou em aparatar para dentro da casa, só que estava cheia de gente, o que dificultava o sigilo. Seu pai já estava quase a alcançado, quando ela aparata para o primeiro lugar que lhe vem cabeça.

Harry e Ron escutam um "Bac" muito conhecido e perceberam que alguém tinha acabado de Aparatar. Harry olha pra Ron sem entender, e quando ia falar alguma coisa, escutam um grito vindo de dentro da casa, e saem correndo pra lá.

Krys aparatou para dentro da casa, achando que o único lugar que não ia chamar tanta atenção seria o banheiro, parando lá. Ao abrir os olhos, ela dá de cara com um homem alto, loiro de olhos azuis, um porte físico muito parecido com o de Rony. Ao olhar melhor, ela percebe que o homem a olhava com uma cara assustada, além de estar completamente nu. Ao perceber o que fizera, ela da um grito e sai correndo do banheiro, ficando a porta dele.

- Ai Ryan... Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que você estaria ai! – Krys fala, encostada na porta.

- Aiai Krys... Você não aprende mesmo não é? Estava escutando a conversa do seu pai com o meu de novo? – Responde Ryan, enquanto se trocava dentro do banheiro.

- Ryan... espero que você não conte isso a ninguém!

- Acalme-se priminha. Se não contei até agora, por que contaria?

- O que você está querendo dize? – Pergunta Krys, um pouco assustada.

- Estou querendo dizer que já sei que você faz isso há muito tempo!

Os olhos de Krys quase saltam das órbitas quando Ryan faz essa revelação. Logo que ele sai do banheiro, já bem vestido para a ocasião, encontra Krys encostada na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro.

- Como descobriu? – Pergunta a menina, querendo entender onde errou.

- Foi muito por acaso. Eu estava voltando para casa, quando vi o meu pai e o seu conversando nos jardins. Parecia ser algo muito sério. Fiz menção de me aproximar, mas achei melhor deixar quieto. Foi quando eu vi você em um arbusto próximo escutando a conversa atentamente, com uma cara muito séria. Eu só queria saber uma coisa, como você consegue fazer com que papai e Tio Harry não sintam sua presença?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Retruca Krys, virando o rosto com cara de poucos amigos.

- Claro que vem. Pra você conseguir fazer isso frente a dois bruxos tão poderosos, deve ter alguma coisa por trás. E mais uma coisa, se você não me contar, eu vou falar pro seu pai que você escuta as conversas dele dês do seus 11 anos!

Krys se vira para o primo rapidamente, com uma cara séria.

-Você não faria isso!

-Há! Faria sim! – Havia um sorrisinho maroto no rosto de Ryan, deixando Krys com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Calma priminha! Você devia aprender a controlar o seu temperamento. Agora me diga como você faz isso.

- Mas que cara chato. Ta Ta... Eu aprendi a controlar a minha magia para que eu não seja localizada. É tão simples quanto fazer um feitiço de levitação. – Fala Krys, com um sorriso confiante.

-Entendi. Você deve ser mesmo muito esperta. Puxou a inteligência da sua mãe. Papai já me falou muito sobre as aventuras deles no período de escola.

-É. – Responde Krys, com os pensamentos nas conversas com o pai, de quando ele contava sobre suas aventuras. – Papai já me contou muitas coisas. Teve uma vez que...

Só que Ryan acaba não sabendo o resto da frase de Krys, pois a posta do quarto onde estavam foi escancarada, entrando por ela Harry, Rony e Hermione, muito eufóricos, querendo saber o motivo do grito.

- Krys! – Fala Harry, indo até a filha. – Está tudo bem? Por que gritou?

- Calma pai! Está tudo ótimo! – Responde a menina, ficando ligeiramente vermelha. – Eu... Eu...

- Ela veio me procurar e acabou encontrando o que não devia Tio Harry. – Ryan responde por ela, deixando a menina um pouco estática.

- Como assim Ryan? – Pergunta Harry, olhando do afilhado para a filha.

- Ela veio me procurar e entrou o quarto sem bater, resultando em ela me ver só de toalha. – Responde Ryan, com uma naturalidade sem igual.

- A sim. Entendi. Mas, agora que você já está pronto, podemos descer não é? Mesmo vocês sendo meio familiares, não me agrada pegá-los sozinhos em um quarto.

- Pai! – O repreende Krys.

Depois de muitas risadas e cumprimentos, todos descem para a sala principal da casa, onde se encontravam algumas pessoas, todos amigos de Harry.

As meninas brincavam e eram entretidas por Tedy e Richard, segundo filho de Ron e Luna. Luna estava sentada no sofá, muito bem acomodada e tranqüila. Parecia não querer se mexer, por conta dos sete meses de gravidez. Conversava com Gina, que também parecia muito bem. Ela segurava o filho mais novo nos braços, Maycol, de cinco anos, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Melissa, sua filha mais velha, de dez anos. Das duas crianças, a menina chega a ser super parecida com o pai, Draco, enquanto o menino era a cara de Gina. Harry e Ron oram de encontro a Draco, que conversava com o Senhor Weasley. Krys ficou no topo da escada admirando a linda família que se reunia na sala. Mesmo não sendo todos de sangue, eram uma família como qualquer outra. Se protegiam, se ajudavam. Estava tudo perfeito.

- Não vai descer Krys? – Fala Ryan, abraçando sua cintura.

- Deixa o meu pai te ver me agarrando assim. Não quero nem ver no que ele vai te transformar. – Responde a menina, com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

Ryan a encara por alguns segundos e vai aproximando lentamente sua boca do ouvido dela, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Eu não tenho medo dele, e nem de você. – Dizendo isso, ele a olha por mais alguns minutos e a puxa para baixo, para uma festa em comemoração aos anos de união da família.

--

N/A: Olá pessoal!

Essa é minha primeira Fic de Harry Potter, e eu espero que gostem!

bjus e até o proximo cap


	2. Cap 2 O início de um pesadelo

**Nota:** oi gente, tudo bem? Bom, como eu havia informado anteriormente, eu estou publicando a história pra minha amiga Paulinha Potter. Sei que a fic não é _particularmente_ sobre o Harry e a Mione, mas foi onde melhor se encaixou para eu postar. A fic está muito legal, não deixem de ler! ^^ E por favor, não esqueçam das **reviews**!! Boa leitura.

Kagome Christopher

**Cap 2 – O inicio de um Pesadelo**

Na semana seguinte do reencontro de família, Harry decide seguir o conselho de Ron e ir com Thiago até a prisão de Askaban, para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Pai, você tem certeza que isso é realmente necessário? – Pergunta Thiago, um pouco preocupado com essa estranha iniciativa do pai.

-Tenho sim filho. É uma precaução, por conta de um aviso de Ron. – Responde Harry, prestando atenção no caminho sem olhar para o filho.

-Será que da para você me falar o que está acontecendo ou ta difícil? Caramba pai, eu já sou bem grandinho para saber do que se tratam as suas conversas com Ron não acha? Aposto que Ryan sabe sobre tudo. – Thiago retruca, visivelmente aborrecido.

Harry dirige um olhar a Thiago que este não conseguiu identificar o significado, e após voltar a prestar atenção no caminho, Harry fala:

- Ron acha que os antigos seguidores de Voldemort estão tramando alguma. Ele falou para eu ficar de olho, pois se eles conseguirem o que querem, eu serei o primeiro a ser atacado, assim como minha família. – Harry fala, agora evitando definitivamente o olhar do filho.

- Você tem certeza disso pai? Não parece um po...

-Tenho certeza Thiago. – Fala Harry, interrompendo o filho com a voz um pouco alterada. – Na frente de Ron eu tenho que me mostrar indiferente a tudo, mas é claro que eu estou preocupado, tanto com você e suas irmãs, quanto com Hermione! Mione me ajudou a derrotar Voldemort, assim como Ron. Depois de nós, os próximos serão os da família de Ron, e não posso deixar nada acontecer com ninguém! – Harry fala, parando de andar e encarando o filho nos olhos.

- Pai...

-Thiago! Você vai me prometer que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você não vai deixar sua mãe e sua irmã fazerem nada! Entendeu? Nada! Não quero que elas vão atrás de algum tipo de vingança ou coisa pior. Conheço Mione muito bem, e sei que ela pensa com cuidado sobre tudo. Já sua irmã, bem, Krys puxou muito meu temperamento. Por mais que ela pense como sua mãe na maioria das vezes, quando ela coloca uma coisa na cabeça chega a ser mais teimosa que eu! Você vai me prometer isso Thiago?

Thiago não sabia exatamente o que falar. Parecia que Harry estava prevendo algum acontecimento, e algo muito ruim. Mas ele achava isso impossível, pois Voldemort estava morto há anos! Thiago não acreditava que algo irá acontecer, mas respondeu ao pai com dignidade.

-Sim pai. Eu prometo a você que não vou deixar Krys fazer nada precipitado. – Responde o garoto, olhando o pai nos olhos.

- Ótimo, assim eu fico mais tranqüilo. – Responde Harry, voltando a caminhar em direção a porta de entrada de Askaban.

Chegando a porta, Harry se identifica e entra para falar com o diretor do presídio, para saber sobre o movimento do lugar.

- Está muito tranqüilo por aqui senhor Potter, tranqüilo demais. Os comensais não reclamam mais, e nem ficam fazendo comentários estúpidos. Estou estranhando muito essa calmaria senhor, entranhando demais. Gostaria que reforçassem as defesas, pois prevejo que algo pode acontecer em breve. – Disse Marcu Smit, um auror dedicado, com garra e experiência.

- Ok Marcu. Mandarei mais uma quantidade de agentes para auxiliar aqui. Só gostaria de te pedir um favor... mesmo sendo proibido, quero que você investigue a memória dos principais comensais, para ver se tem alguma tramóia. – Fala Harry, com um tom autoritário o suficiente para fazer qualquer um obedecê-lo.

- Está bem senhor. Eu o farei.

Após a certeza do trabalho de Marcu, Harry e Thiago se dirigem para fora da barreira de proteção da fortaleza pra poderem aparatar, ma antes de conseguirem, escutam um forte estrondo vindo de dentro de Askaban, e, já armados, decidem retornar para conferir o que estava acontecendo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Krys estava descendo tranqüilamente as escadas de sua casa para atender a porta, pois seu amigo da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogworts havia chegado.

Ela havia o chamado para conversarem, pois estava sozinha em casa. O pai e o irmão haviam saído, com certeza para fazer a tal visita a Askaban, passeio que ela queria estar presente para saber o que estava acontecendo, mesmo já estando sabendo de quase tudo, e sua mãe tinha saído com Lily e Luna para fazerem umas comprinhas para o Bebê que estava por vir.

Krys chega à porta e a abre, revelando um belo homem, com seu quase 1,90m de altura, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Krys era alta, mas mesmo assim precisou pular para alcançar o pescoço do amigo, o envolvendo em um terno abraço, sendo retribuído com braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura.

- Que saudade que eu estava de você Ed!! – Disse Krys, enquanto se separava dele.

- Eu também estava com muita saudade suas. – Disse Edward Samars, usando um tom alegre.

Krys sorriu e o guia pela mão para dentro da casa, o levando ao seu quarto, onde poderiam conversar melhor.

- Sente-se Ed! Fique a vontade. – Diz a menina, indicando um dos pufs que tinham espalhados pelo quarto.

- Não é uma boa idéia falar para eu ficar a vontade, muito menos no seu quarto. – Diz o moreno, a abraçando pela cintura com um sorriso maroto.

- Vai com calma querido. Não somos nada pra você agir assim comigo. – Diz ela, ligeiramente incomodada com a aproximação.

- Não somos nada por que você não quer. – Diz o rapaz, fazendo ela gargalhar.

- Falando sério agora Ed. Eu te chamei aqui para conversar sobre algo importante... e como você é meu melhor amigo, é o único em que eu confio para falar sobre essas coisas. – Responde Krys, lhe dirigindo um olhar preocupado. Ed se preocupa, pois sabia muito bem do que se tratava quando ela falava desse jeito.

- O que aconteceu Krysthiane? – Pergunta ele, a puxando para um puf ao lado do que havia sentado.

- Ouvi uma conversa do meu pai semana passada na reunião de família que fazemos todos os anos. Parece que algo vai acontecer Ed... e algo muito sério. – Diz ela, segurando firme a mão do amigo.

- Será que dá para você me contar logo o que aconteceu? – Pergunta ele, preocupado.

Krys narra tudo exatamente como ouvira, pois Ed era o seu maior confidente. Já se meteram em muitas encrencas juntos, tanto na escola, quanto fora dela. Esses dois juntos era sinal de encrenca e travessuras. Mesmo agora com os seus 17 anos cada, não perderam o espírito infantil, mas sabendo exatamente como e quando usá-lo. Conheceram-se na ida para Hogworts, dentro do trem. Ed contou que é nascido trouxa, assim como a mãe da menina, esse foi um dos grandes motivos pela amizade ser tão grande, pois mesmo depois da morte de Voldemort, os "salgues puros" não pararam de encher o saco que quem era nascido trouxa ou mestiço.

-...e hoje eles foram para a prisão de Askaban para ver se estava tudo certo. Mas estou estranhando muito, pois eles foram hoje de manhã, e já deveriam ter voltado. – Diz a menina, apreensiva.

- Não se preocupe, eles devem estar bem. E a sua mãe? Onde está?

- Ela saiu com a Lily e a tia Luna. Foram comprar coisinhas para bebês.

- Entendi. Você me chamou aqui somente para conversar, ou estava com medo de ficar sozinha? – Pergunta o moreno, ironicamente.

- Eu? Com medo? Ta ficando loco? Até parece que você não me conhece Ed! Para eu ficar com medo precisa acontecer algo realmente perigoso. – Diz a menina, demonstrando coragem.

Mas nesse exato momento, um barulho muito forte é ouvido do andar de baixo da casa, o que faz ela pular no colo de Ed, procurando proteção.

- Estou vendo que não tem medo. – Diz ele, segurando em sua cintura.

- Ter medo e levar um susto são coisas completamente diferentes. – Se largando dele, Krys se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

- Não esta pensando em descer pra saber o que está contessendo né? – Pergunta ele, segurando no braço da menina.

- Claro que estou! – Diz ela, pegando sua varinha. – Se for um intruso vou espantá-lo a ponta-pés! – Diz ela, se livrando do amigo e abrindo a porta pra descer.

- Essa menina da muito trabalho. – Diz Ed para si mesmo, pegando sua varinha e indo atrás dela.

Já na escada, Krys se abaixa para espiar a sala, que era bem visível de onde estava. Anos de experiência espionando as conversas dos pais no local. Não consegue ver nada de anormal, então se levanta e segue escadas a baixo, com Ed nos seus calcanhares. Krys fica bem atenta a sua volta, e quando alcança o ultimo degrau, sente uma mão envolver seu pescoço e a puxar para baixo. Sem entender, Krys se debate para se livrar da mão, mas ao olhar para trás, reconhece um colega auror de seu pai e diretor da prisão dos bruxos, Marcu Smit. Ele parecia cansado e debilitado. Com a ajuda de Ed, Krys consegue levá-lo para a sala e sentá-lo no sofá.

- Senhor Smit! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta Krys receosa, pois sabia que seu pai e seu irmão estavam no mesmo local que o homem a sua frente.

- Você... Você é Krysthiane? Onde está Hermione? Onde está a mulher do Potter? – O homem parecia desesperado, pois chacoalhava Krys pelo colarinho da blusa que usava.

- Acalme-se senhor! – Diz Krys. – Me conte o que aconteceu? Onde estão meu pai e meu irmão? Sei que eles foram até Askaban. O que aconteceu para você estar assim?

- Onde está a Hermione? Onde está a senhora Potter? Antiga Grenger? ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – O homem estava chegando a machucar Krys de tanto a apertara na roupa, até que Ed decide interferir e solta a amiga do homem.

- Controle-se homem, e diga o que aconteceu! – Agora era Ed que chacoalhava o auror.

- Me diga onde está aquela sangue-ruim! – Agora a voz do homem parecia mudar completamente, e suas feições de dor mudarem para ódio.

Krys puxou Ed para longe do homem quando ele decidiu se levantar para atacá-los. Com um movimento rápido, e habilidade herdada do pai, Krys derruba o suspeito e o amarra, usando dois feitiços, depois atraindo a varinha do homem para si.

- Segura ele ai que eu já volto! – Diz Krys, saindo em disparada para o seu quarto. Chegando lá, ela entra em outra porta, que dava para um pequeno cômodo, onde deveria ser o seu closet, mas o transformara em um pequeno quarto de pesquisas. De dentro de um pequeno armário preso à parede, ela tira dois potes de vidro, contendo líquidos esquisitos. Ela sai correndo para baixo novamente e, se abaixando ao lado do homem, joga um dos frascos na boca dele bruscamente, se sentando para esperar logo depois.

- O que é isso Krys? – Pergunta Ed, olhando o ouro pote na mão da menina.

- Como não tenho nada para fazer nas férias, fico fazendo poções. A que eu joguei agora na boca dele é para anular qualquer outra poção que ele tenha tomado, tanto a Polissuco, quanto a que evita que o Veritaserum funcione. E essa outra... – Ela mostra o vidro cheio na sua mão. – É o próprio Veritaserum. – Diz ela, analisando o vidrinho.

- Mas... Pra que isso? E como você aprendeu a fazê-los?

- Horas... Não é óbvio? Quero saber quem é esse cara que conhece o nome de solteira da minha mãe. E fui eu quem criou essa essência para anular as outras poções.

- Krys... Você esqueceu que todo mundo conhece o nome de solteira da sua mãe por conta dos livros que ela escreveu e por ser a "menina que ajudou Harry Potter a matar o grande Voldemort"?

- Claro que eu não esqueci isso Edward... Você não percebeu o tom de ódio que ele falava conosco? E quando ele a chamou de "Sangue-ruim"?. Ele estava a procurando... E com certeza não era para ter uma conversa amigável. – Diz ela, olhando o homem se contorcer à sua frente.

Depois de alguns minutos, o homem começou a tomar forma de outra pessoa, uma pessoa que Krys já tinha ouvido falar muito, uma pessoa cujo sobre-nome pertencia a sua tia Gina. Ela estava olhando agora para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy.

Krys levou um susto e deu um pulo para trás, enquanto o homem se esforçava para se sentar, mesmo estando amarrado.

- Que honra, conhecer a filhinha do grande Potter. – Diz o homem, com uma ironia na voz.

- Como você conseguiu escapar da prisão? O que fizeram com meu irmão e com meu pai? – Pergunta a menina, já perdendo o controle e segurando o homem pelas vestes.

- Rã... Apressadinha como o pai. Se você acha que eu vou falar alguma coisa está completamente eng...

O homem não pode terminar de falar, pois foi surpreendido pela mão fechada de Krys indo de encontro ao seu rosto. O nariz começou a sangrar, e a mão de Krys ficar ligeiramente inchada.

- Acho melhor você responder minha pergunta. Pode apostar que sou pior que meu pai quando se trata de família! – Diz a menina, cuspindo as palavras na cara do velho.

- Acalme-se Krys! – Diz Ed, segurando os braços da menina. – Usa a poção... Não é melhor?

- Eu acharia bem melhor poder socá-lo até ele decidir falar!

- Mas você sabe que isso não vai chegar a nada. – Diz ele, acariciando os ombros da morena.

Krys não tirou os olhos de Lucius nem por um minuto. Pegou o potinho que estava no chão, o abriu e forçou o prisioneiro a beber todo o conteúdo.

- Há! Você acha mesmo que Veritaserum vai funcionar? Tomei uma poção que age contra essa antes de vir. – Diz o velho, com um sorriso confiante, mas perdendo esse sorriso quando vê que Krys não mexe nem um dedo.

- Pois saiba você sua coisa esquisita, que a poção que eu te dei para anular a poção Polissuco, anula qualquer tipo de poção, até venenos. – Diz a menina com voz de deboche.

Lucius faz uma cara de espanto. Como uma menina de somente 17 anos poderia criar algo desse tipo!? Só conhecia uma pessoa que sabia poções como ninguém, e essa pessoa havia morrido na guerra. Severus Snap era o único que sabia poções como ninguém.

Como se lesse os pensamentos do homem, Krys se adianta a falar com um sorriso triunfante.

- Minha avó era excepcional em poções! Com certeza puxei esse dom dela. Aposto que você lembra da minha querida vovó, Lilyan, não é? Acho que essa cara de velho acabado não estragou sua memória. Mas você não vai conseguir me enrrolar! Responda minhas perguntas agora! O que está acontecendo?

- Rã menina tola... Você ainda não percebeu? É claro que estamos atrás de todos os Potters... Sue pai e seu irmão foram os primeiros... Logo depois vem você e por ultimo sua mãe "Sangue-Ruim" e sua irmã.

-CALA A BOCA! – Manda a menina, já o acertando com mais um soco. – Não quero saber o que você pretendia fazer! Quero saber o motivo disso tudo!- Repete a menina, segurando o homem pelo pescoço, que começa a sufocar.

- Krys! – Chama Ed. – Desse jeito você não vai conseguir nada! – Diz ele, segurando a mão da menina. Krys o solta meio que de contra gosto, dando espaço para o loiro responder a pergunta.

- Ai ai... Já que você prefere assim... O idiota do Potter penssou que sozinho poderia acabar com o meu mestre... Mas sozinho ele não consegue nada! Meu mestre está vivo e muito bem de vida, agora que se recuperou da luta. Sim, ele ficou muito debilitado, mas nada que o levasse a morte. Agora ele está devolta! Nos libertou da prisão e irá retornar ao poder! – Respondo o homem, satisfatoriamente.

- E o meu pai e meu irmão! Onde estão? – Pergunta a menina, no limite de irritada e desesperada.

- Infelizmente eles conseguiram fugir. Vim até aqui para conseguir refêns para atraí-lo. Mas vi que isso não vai ser possível. Vou mandar os meus companheiros segui-la. – Diz o homem, cm um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Rã... Como se um velho gaga como você pudesse fazer alguma coisa. – Diz a menina, com desdém. – Ed, precisamos encontrar a minha mãe... Temos que alertá-la. – Diz ela, se levantando para ir ao telefone. Mesmo sendo uma família bruxa, Hemione achou importante manter a utilização de aparelhos trouxas.

- Hahahaha! Já é tarde demais menina. Você não sabe como evoluímos nesse tempo em Askaban!

- Aaa... Cala essa boca! – Fala a menina, já com o telefone na mão.

Discando o número da mãe, ela espera aflita alguém atender. O telefone toca, toca e nada. Caixa postal.

- Mas que merda!

- Já devem estar mortos a essa hora.

Krysthiane não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ela largou o telefone, que caiu no chão, e, encostada na parede, foi escorregando até cair ao lado do telefone.

- Krys... – Começou Ed, se abaixando na frente da menina.

- Eu não quero acreditar nisso Ed... Alguém que acreditávamos estar morto surge do nada, liberta seus capangas e os manda atrás do meu pai e da minha mãe. Quero saber onde eles estão, e se estão bem. Quero vê-los Ed. – Diz a menina, com os olhos pesos aos azuis do amigo.

- Tenha calma. – Diz ele, acariciando o rosto da amiga. - Eles vão aparecer quando você menos esperar. – Diz ele, na tentativa de confortá-la.

Krys não disse nada, somente se levantou e se dirigiu ao homem amarrado no centro da sua sala.

- Eu vou descobrir o que vocês estão tramando. Você não parece saber alguma coisa mais detalhada. Voldemort não deve mais confiar tanto em você. – Diz a menina, com ar de deboche.

Krysthiane pega sua varinha novamente e faz um feitiço para levantar o homem, que em um salto, já está de pé. Ela segue arrastando ele pela sala até chegar em um armário de vassouras. Ela joga o homem lá pra dentro e tranca a porta.

- Você não pode me deixar aqui! – Grita o homem de dentro do armário.

- Só não posso como vou! – Grita de volta a menina, lançando feitiços na porta para que ela não seja aberta por mais ninguém a não ser ela. – Vamos Ed... Temos que achar minha mãe.

- E onde você pretende procurar? – Pergunta Ed, seguindo a menina até a porta da casa.

- Primeiro vou até a casa do Tio Ron e ver se ele está lá. Depois sigo para o ministério.

- E você vai conseguir entrar lá?

- Claro que vou! Sempre consigo! – Diz a menina, pegando na mão do rapaz e aparatando para a casa do tio.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Da para explicar isso direito Luna? – Pergunta Ron, que tentava de todo modo acalmar a esposa para que ela possa dizer direito o que aconteceu.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá da sala de estar da casa. Luna estava extremamente nervosa, segurando firmemente a pequena Lily, que dormia nos seus braços, por conta de um feitiço jogado pela loira. Luna respirou fundo, olhou no fundo dos olhos do marido e começou a narrar o ocorrido.

- Ron, você sabe que hoje Mione prometeu me acompanhar até o Beco Diagonal para que eu possa fazer umas compras para o bebê. – Ron confirmou com a cabeça levemente, enquanto olhava atentamente para ela. - Ela apareceu com a Lily, e nós ficamos um tempão andando pelo lugar. Quando paramos para descansar, ela recebeu uma ligação no celular trouxa e se afastou para atender. – Luna abaixa a vista e passa a olhar a menina nos seus braços. - O telefonema parecia bem suspeito, e do nada Mione pareceu bem aflita. Quando ela desligou o telefone, ela voltou para onde estávamos esperando, só que andando devagar. Quando chegou à mesa, ela estava com uma cara horrível. Ela ia me contar, só que começou uma correria pelo beco, uma gritaria, até que vimos comensais da morte vindo na nossa direção. Lily se agarrou em Mione morrendo de medo. Ela colocou a menina no meu colo e mandou nos afastarmos. Mas eu não quis deixá-la sozinha. Mas ela correu para o centro da rua quando viu uma menininha ser agarrada por um comensal. Ela salvou a menininha e começou a duelar com eles. Eu queria ajudar a Mione, principalmente quando a vi ser atingida por um feitiço estranho, mas o dono da sorveteria que estávamos me tirou dali, aparatando comigo e com a Lily. Ron, eu não sei o que aconteceu, e quero saber! Minha amiga pode estar morta agora! – Luna não agüentou e começou a chorar. Ron a abraçou com um pouco de dificuldade, por conta da barriga da mulher e da criança em seu colo.

- Não se preocupe querida. Mione é forte! Tenho certeza que ela está bem. – Mas o jeito que Ron falou não foi nada convincente. Seu tom saiu com um misto de tristeza e desespero, o que passou despercebido por Luna, que ainda chorava.

Mas não passou despercebido por outra pessoa que escutava a conversa. Na porta da sala estavam Krys e Ed, que escutaram todo o relato de Luna. Krys entra na sala devagar, aparentando dificuldade para respirar. Ela olha para Ron, que no inicio se assusta com o repentino aparecimento, mas depois solta Luna, que também olhava para a morena, e vai até ela, a abraçando.

- Não se preocupe Krys. Sei que você escutou tudo, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ela está bem. – Diz o ruivo, olhando para Ed, buscando ajuda.

- Tio Ron, tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Diz Krys, se soltando do ruivo.

- O que aconteceu Krys? Você está bem né? – Pergunta ele, a olhando por inteiro, procurando ferimentos.

- Eu estou bem Tio... O que tenho a dizer é sobre isso que tia Luna acabou de falar. – Krys nem deixou Ron falar algo, já iniciando o que tinha a dizer, e narrou para os dois na sala sobre o que aconteceu na casa.

- Eu não acredito! TODOS os comensais da morte conseguiram fugir? Mas isso é impossível. – Diz Ron, andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Mas isso não é tudo tio. Lucius falou também sobre o retorno de Voldemort.

Ron quase morre engasgado com a própria saliva depois de ouvir isso. Ele não estava acreditando no relato da sobrinha.

- Eu estou falando a verdade Tio. Ed pode confirmar, pois ele estava comigo, e se quiser, pode falar diretamente com Lucius, pois ele está preso em um armário de vassouras na minha casa.

- Vou até lá. Você fique aqui e cuide da Luna e de sua irmã. – Diz Ron, já pegando a varinha e indo em direção a porta da casa.

- Não! Ed pode ficar e cuidar delas. Eu vou com você. – Antes de Ron retrucar, ela já completa. – Mesmo por que, eu joguei feitiços na porta que permitem que somente eu a abra.

Ron não acreditou no que ouviu. "Mas essa menina é pior que o Harry! Ela pensa em tudo! Sabia que uma mistura de Potter e Granger não ia prestar". Pensa Ron, olhando desacreditado para a morena.

- Ok...Ok... Vamos logo. – Diz ele.

- Ed! – Chama Krys. – Cuide delas pra mim, eu já volto. – E, após dar um beijo na bochecha do amigo, sai logo atrás do tio, aparatando para casa.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N/A: Bem... está ai o segundo cap. Espero que gostem! Comentem por favor...ó_ò Críticas, sugestões, elogios, o que vocês desejarem! ^^

Bjus e até o cap 3^^


	3. Cap 3 Suspeitas

_Nota:_ gente muito obrigada pelas reviews e pra quem add a fic aos favoritos ou ao alerta de capítulos! Por favor, continuem enviando suas reviews, elas fazem o autor trabalhar mais rápido! Espero que estejam gostando! ^^

Beijos e boa leitura!

**3 – Suspeitas.**

Lucius é mandando para o ministério para ser interrogado, só que Krys sabia que não ia adiantar nada.

- Eu já falei Tio! Ele não sabe de detalhes... Pelo que papai me falou, ele fez muita burrada no passado. Voldemort não deve mais confiar nele! – Dizia Krys, enquanto seguia o Tio pelo corredor do ministério.

- Primeiro... – Começa ele, se virando para a menina. - Você não deveria estar aqui. Segundo, não sei como você conseguiu, mas mesmo assim precisamos que ele repita tudo... Agora me fala Krys, como você fez para ele falar? – Ron não parecia estar brincando. Sua face demonstrava irritação e preocupação.

- Olha tio... – Começa a menina, só que é interrompida pelo ruivo.

- Krysthiane! Eu sei do que você é capaz, por que conheço muito bem o Harry! Você puxou muita coisa dele menina, e preciso que você seja sincera comigo... Você não usou nada ilegal né? – Pergunta Ron.

- Usei o Veritaserum. – Diz ela de uma vez, fechando os olhos e se encostando na parede, com os braços cruzados.

- Não acredito. – Ron parecia realmente decepcionado. Ele sabia das grandes habilidades da menina em poções, mas nunca iria imaginar que usaria uma poção para fins ilegais.

- Olha Tio... Eu precisava fazer isso... – Tenta se explicar Krys.

- Não precisava não! - Quase grita Ron. – Você é jovem Krysthiane! Jovem demais. Não precisa ficar se metendo nisso... Não precisa ficar tendo esse tipo de preocupação!

-COMO NÃO!? – Pergunta Krys, agora muito irritada. Todos faziam de quase tudo para ela não descobrir as coisas que aconteciam. – COMO NÃO?! É claro que eu preciso saber! É claro que preciso Rony! – Dessa vez Ron ficou realmente assustado. Krysthiane nunca o chamara pelo nome antes. – SÃO OS MEUS PAIS CARAMBA! É A MINHA FAMÍLIA! COMO VOCÊ QUER ME DEIXAR DE FORA DE ALGO QUE MINHA FAMÍLIA ESTÁ ENVOLVIDA? JÁ TENHO 17 ANOS DROGA! JÁ SOU MAIOR DE IDADE A QUASE 1 ANO E DAQUI A POUCO FAÇO 18! E VOCÊS CONTINUAM ME TRATANDO FEITO UMA MENININHA INDEFESA! – Krys pára de gritar e tenta se acalmar. – Olha... Eu sei de TUDO que você, a mamãe e o papai passaram durante os seus anos escolares... Sei da guerra, das batalhas, da vida do papai, conseqüentemente, da sua e a da mamãe. Sei tudo que ele passou, sei de muita coisa que você nem imagine que eu saiba, e precisava saber disso também, e acredite quando eu digo que o que eu te contei é tudo q o velho idiota sabe. – Diz ela, encostando na parede novamente para tentar relaxar.

- Ok... Ok... Vou tentar contornar essa história com o pessoal para que não percam tempo com ele. Vou falar com Draco, para ver se ele consegue algo. Agora Krys... – Ron segura seu rosto para que ela olhe nos seus olhos. – Você precisa me prometer que não vai se meter nisso... Que não vai se meter em nada perigoso... Seu pai não iria gostar.

Krys o encarou por um tempo, fitando os olhos azuis, recordando algumas conversas que teve com o pai. Depois de um tempo, Krys fecha os olhos e solta o ar que prendia, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Desculpe tio. – Diz ela, retirando as mãos do homem de seu rosto. – Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que não é bom prometer algo que é certeza que não posso cumprir... E essa é uma promessa que não poderia cumprir. – Dito isso, ela dá um beijinho na bochecha do tio e se afasta do local, com o intuito de ir até a sala do pai, onde achava que encontraria o irmão.

Ela seguiu por alguns corredores até a sala do pai, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos quando sente um puxão em seu braço, a forçando a olhar para traz, assustada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Krys? – Pergunta Ryan. Ao ver o rosto do amigo, Krys tenta se acalmar, se esforçando para controlar as batidas rápidas do seu coração.

- Que droga Ryan... Você me assustou! – Diz a menina, tentando se soltar dele. Mas o aperto estava forte demais. – Poderia me soltar? Está me machucando.

Ryan afrouxa um pouco a mão, mas não a solta. A segura pelo outro braço também, como se quisesse que ela não escapasse.

- Você tem noção do que fez? Além de ter complicado a investigação do meu pai, deixou o seu próprio rosto marcado! Você colocou sua vida em risco por um capricho seu! – A repreende Ryan, chacoalhando a menina enquanto falava.

- Da pra parar com isso? – Diz ela, ainda se debatendo para se soltar, mesmo sabendo ser em vão. – Eu não estou nem ai pra isso. Deixem que venham, e eu acabo com cada um deles para vingar o que fizeram com minha família! – Diz a menina, agora tentando chutá-lo para se soltar.

Ryan a prende na parede para que ela fique mais imobilizada, e olha bem fundo nos olhos verdes esmeralda da morena.

- Escuta aqui Krysthiane... Pode apostar que agora que eu sei as suas reais intenções, eu não vou deixar que cometa uma loucura! Vou te vigiar... Você não vai ficar livre de mim nem por um minuto!

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Diz ela incrédula, encarando o rosto determinado do loiro.

- Só não posso como vou! Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim Krys. Só não tentei nada até hoje por conta do respeito que sinto por você. Mas pode acreditar que se você se meter em encrencas, faço você ficar presa no meu quarto até seus pais saírem do hospital!

- O qu... Espera ai... Você disse "Seus Pais"? – Pergunta a menina, vendo o rosto de Ryan ficar branco. – MEU PAI TAMBÉM FOI ATACADO E NINGUEM SE DA AO TRABALHO DE ME CONTAR??

O grito de Krys foi tão alto e tão forte que forçou Ryan a soltá-la para poupar seus ouvidos, ato que o distraiu, deixando que Krys tivesse uma brecha para trocar os papeis, pois quem o prendia com força na parede oposta do corredor era ela.

- Por que você não me falou antes ao invés que ficar me enchendo o saco com um monte de besteiras? – Pergunta a menina, encarando o rapaz com raiva. Enquanto olhava o rosto de Krys, Ryan ficou se perguntando de onde ela tinha tirado tanta força para prendê-lo e acabar o machucando com isso.

- Pare com isso. Eu não contei antes por que sabia de sua reação, e sabia que você ia acabar indo até o hospital e atrapalhar os Mendibruxos. – Diz ele, se soltando dela com uma certa dificuldade. – Agora tente se controlar. Vamos encontrar com seu irmão. – Diz ele, seguindo o corredor para o lado que ela estava indo.

Krys seguiu Ryan até a sala do pai onde encontraria Thiago. Ela encarava as costas do loiro com raiva, mas a raiva dele também não passou despercebido por ela, pois havia reparado que suas orelhas estavam muito vermelhas.

Chegando a sala do pai, Krys vê o irmão deitado no sofá com algumas ataduras pelo corpo.

- Thiago! – Grita a menina, indo de encontro ao irmão e abaixando ao seu lado. – Thiago! Você está bem?

- Krys... – Thiago abria os olhos devagar, encarando a menina com carinho. – Por favor, maninha não grite... – Pede ele, sorrindo para ela e se esforçando para sentar.

- Não mano! Continue deitado! – Diz ela, tentando fazer com que ele permaneça do jeito que estava.

- Não... – Diz ele, retirando a mão dela do seu peito e sentando, a puxando para o seu lado. – Quero conversar com você. – Diz ele, a abraçando.

- O que aconteceu com você e com papai? – Pergunta ela, olhando diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

- Eu vou te contar o que exatamente aconteceu. Depois eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu em casa a algumas horas. – Diz ele, iniciando sua narração dos fatos.

*Flash Back*

Harry e Thiago saem correndo de volta a prisão. Claro, Harry ia a frente já com a varinha em mãos. Chegando a porta do local, nem sequer teve tempo de perguntar alguma coisa e já tinha que desviar de um feitiço que veio em sua direção.

O lado de dentro da prisão estava uma completa bagunça. Só se era possível distinguir quem era quem por conta dos trapos horríveis que os prisioneiros usavam. Harry não perdeu tempo e já começou a desarmar os inimigos.

"Para inicio de conversa, como eles conseguiram varinhas?" Pensa Harry, mas ao olhar em um canto próximo, vê um corpo jogado no chão. Era de um Auror, um dos guardas da prisão.

"Que ótimo... Aurors sendo derrotados por prisioneiros que nem tinham como se defender..." Reclama Harry, ainda em mente.

Ele continuava seus ataques e defesas, até que acaba encontrando os comensais que lideravam o combate só assistindo. Harry começa jogando feitiços sem nem se quer dar algum tipo de aviso, acertando Belatriz de raspão, a deixando enfurecida.

Thiago também lutava bravamente contra prisioneiros, dando ordens aos aurors que ficavam sem saber como realmente agir. Ao ver que o pai estava com problemas, decide ir ajudar, pois eram alguns contra um. Thiago chama a atenção de Lucius e Dolohov para si, deixando o pai com Belatriz.

Os dois lutavam bravamente, sem deixar que os comentários idiotas dos adversários os perturbassem, pelo menos por um tempo.

Thiago já estava cansado. Muitos Aurors já estavam mortos e muitos prisioneiros já tinham escapado, sobrando os três comensais e alguns fieis que ficaram para ver a luta. Enquanto prestava atenção em um ataque de Lucius, Thiago é atingido por um feitiço de raspão nas costas, ocasionando um fundo corte. Sem mostrar muita importância ao ferimento que sangrava muito, Thiago decide buscar meios mais drásticos para parar Lucius, já que havia perdido a varinha quando foi atingido. Após distrair Lucius, Thiago o alcança, faz ele perder a varinha e o acerta com um soco, fazendo com que a luta passe a ser corporal, e não por magia. É claro que Bruxos não tem esse tipo de conhecimento, mas Thiago decidiu aprender uma vez para caso fosse necessário, e realmente foi. Ele estava praticamente massacrando Lucius.

Harry estava em uma batalha mais pesada. De alguma forma, Belatriz estava mais forte, mais experiente. Harry não entendia como isso poderia acontecer, mas continuou a lutar por igual, como um bom Auror que era. Mesmo estando nessa luta complicada, Harry estava sempre de olho no filho, para saber se estava tudo bom com ele. O moreno sabe que não precisa se preocupar tanto assim com ele, sabe que ele é um grande guerreiro, mas não deixava de cuidar dele. No fim isso acabou sendo bom, esse cuidado excessivo com o filho. Quando Harry se virou para ver se estava tudo bem com ele, viu Thiago ser atingido por um feitiço esquisito, e ser lançado a uns metros de onde estavam. Harry não perde tempo e vai até o menino para ver se estava tudo bem. Thiago estava com muitos cortes estranhos pelo corpo e desacordado. Harry achou melhor não mexer nele, pois não sabia ver quais eram os danos. Quando ele se levanta para enfrentar os comensais, é atingido por um feitiço diferente do que atingiu Thiago. Teve uma sensação estranha, como se fosse um Crucius sem dores fortes, só com pequenas pontadas incomodas.

Thiago acorda no mesmo minuto que Harry é atingido, mas não conseguia se mover direito por conta da dor dos ferimentos. Quando ele olha na direção dos comensais, só estavam lá Lucius e Belatriz.

- Vamos matá-los agora? – Pergunta Lucius, louco para revidar os anos de sofrimento na prisão.

- Não seu palerma! – Responde Belatriz. – Vamos seguir as regras. Vamos deixá-los ai e seguir nosso caminho, encontrar o mestre. O tempo vai fazer o resto.

Dito isso, os dois saem da visão de Thiago e Harry, para fora da prisão. Thiago tentou falar com o pai, mas algo o impedia. Harry se arrastou até o filho e acabou se jogando ao seu lado.

- Você está bem filho? – Pergunta um Harry preocupado. Logicamente Thiago não consegue responder, então Harry continua. – Que feitiços serão esses? Como eles conseguiram escapar? Quem é essa pessoa que está as liderando? Tantas perguntas. – Diz ele, pensativo.

Foi ai que ele lembrou da sua família. Não tinha como ele avisar sua mulher sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre o perigo que elas estavam correndo. No meio do desespero, Harry não agüenta mais as pequenas pontadas, e deixa o sono e o cansaço tomarem conta do seu corpo, assim como Thiago.

*Fim do Flash Back*

- Depois que eu acordei no hospital, não consegui me segurar e aparatei pra cá. Não me olhe com essa cara maninha... Eu precisava falar com alguém. – Diz Thiago, depois de relatar tudo a irmã.

-E o papai? Como ele está? – Pergunta Krys, muito preocupada.

- Eu ainda não sei como ele está. Ainda não podemos visitá-lo. – Diz o moreno, abaixando a cabeça. – Vamos... agora é sua vez de me contar o que exatamente aconteceu com você em casa.

Como ela sempre fazia quando se tratava de seu irmão, contou tudo sem emitir nem um detalhe do que aconteceu na sua casa, na casa de Ron e nos relatos de Luna.

- Então quer dizer que mamãe também foi atacada? – Pergunta ele, se mexendo rapidamente, acabando por sentir pontadas fortes em seus ferimentos.

- Maninho! Tente se acalmar pelo amor de Merlin! Você está ferido! – Diz Krys, tentando segurar o irmão no lugar.

- Temos que ir até o hospital! Temos que ver como estão nossos pais! Temos esse direito droga! – Reclama Thiago, se soltando dos braços da irmã e já se colocando de pé.

- Thiago, pare já com isso! Se é para alguém ir fazer barraco no hospital deixa comigo. Você está ferido, se for pra lá agora vão te colocar em uma sala anti-aparatação. Espera ai... Acho que isso seria ótimo! Assim você para quieto! Vá em frente e arme o barraco você mesmo. – Diz sabiamente a menina, se sentando no sofá e cruzando as pernas e os braços.

Thiago olha para a irmã incrédulo. Como ela poderia pensar em tanta coisa com tanta rapidez? Depois de fitar Krys por um tempo, analisando o que ela tinha falado, bufa irritado e torna a sentar-se ao lado dela, parecendo irritado.

- Ok... Ok... Você venceu. Mas não quero que você vá sozinha. Pode ser muito duro pra você. – Diz ele, segurando a mão da irmã.

- Eu vou com ela. – Diz Ryan, se pronunciando pela primeira vez dês de quando entrou na sala.

- Não... Alguém precisa cuidar do Thiago. – Diz ela, fitando o loiro. – Eu vou chamar o Edward para ir comigo. – Diz ela, olhando para o irmão agora. – Ele vai comigo sem problema nenhum.

- E onde ele está agora, que não está acompanhando você? – Pergunta Ryan, visivelmente incomodado por ela preferir ir com o amigo ao invés dele.

- Ele está na casa da sua mãe Ryan, cuidado dela e da minha irmã, já que eu e Tio Ron tivemos que deixá-los sozinhos.

- hm... – Responde Ryan, indiferente ao que exatamente o moreno está fazendo.

- Bem, eu vou indo então. Quando eu tiver alguma noticia, eu volto aqui para e contar ok? – Pergunta Krys ao irmão.

- Confio em você maninha. – Diz ele, sorrindo.

Krys da um terno beijo na bochecha do irmão e manda um beijo para Ryan, aparatando dali logo depois.

- O que você tem contra o amigo dela Ryan? E qual o problema de você ficar aqui comigo? – Pergunta Thiago ao companheiro.

- Eu sempre achei que esse moleque tem segundas intenções com ela por ser filha do "Famoso Harry Potter"... – Diz Ryan, indiferente. – E não veria problemas em cuidar de você... Se eu tivesse me tornado um medibruxo! – Reclama Ryan, sentando ao lado do amigo. – Quem ela pensa que é? Me dando ordens.

- Ela não está te dando ordens... Ela só está preocupada comigo. Não custa nada você cuidar do seu amigão aqui né. – Diz Thiago, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

- Ei. Ei. Ei. Ei! Sai pra lá cara! Minha praia é outra. – Ryan se levanta irritado com a ação de Thiago, o que faz o moreno gargalhar, deixando o ruivo mais irritado ainda.

-------------------

Estava andando por um corredor extenso, iluminado por poucas e pequenas velas medíocres que se apagavam com a sua passagem. Seus discípulos que vinham andando atrás de si não tinham exatamente como se ordenar, a não ser por poucas varinhas acesas, as poucas varinhas que conseguiram no ultimo ataque. Estava tranqüilo, alegando tudo estar seguindo o seu rumo certo nessa missão. Sua missão. Uma missão que deu a si mesmo, como prova de seu próprio poder. Após percorrer todo o corredor, chega em uma grande porta de madeira negra, com detalhes de caveiras feitas a mão, e a abre rodando a maçaneta em forma de serpente. Conseguiu ouvir as perguntas baixas de seus discípulos, querendo saber o motivo de usar a força ao invés de sua nova magia. Para ele, a resposta era simples, não queria mostrar o que podia fazer a qualquer um, nem que seja um simples deslizar de portas. Queria deixar tudo no anonimato, tudo... no escuro, assim como a sala se encontrava no momento. Ao abrir a porta por completo, vai deslizando através da sala, acendendo as poucas velas. Gostava de viver no escuro, e era por isso que não se mostrava. O escuro era o seu refugio dos olhos curiosos, até mesmo dos seus seguidores. Após acender a quantidade de velas que quis, se dirige ao seu lugar, a poltrona na ponta da mesa. Eram poucos os discípulos que se arriscavam a sentar próximo a ele, já que ainda estava treinando os seus novos poderes. Somente os escolhidos podiam sentar por perto, os escolhidos por ele, escolhidos para testemunhar o seu poder.

Após todos estarem sentados em seus devidos lugares, ele inicia uma reunião que vai decidir muita coisa.

- Muito bem... Comecem a relatar sua novas aventuras.

-------------------

No hospital, Krys e Edward tentavam de todo o jeito falar com o médico que atendera a família da menina, mas nada de encontrá-lo. Alguns diziam que ele foi embora, outros falavam que ele estava com uma paciente em estado critico, dentre outras desculpas esfarrapadas, ao ver de Krys.

- Eu estou ficando muito irritada. – Diz Krys, meio que cantarolando para si mesma a frase, batendo a ponta de seu sapato no chão, com os braços cruzados.

- Relaxa menina. Não me vai começar a surtar aqui no meio do hospital, porque primeiro... – Diz ele, interrompendo algo que a menina ia falar. – Você está em um lugar que tem pessoas doentes que precisam de tranqüilidade, e não de mais stress por conta de seus escândalos. E segundo: vão acabar que você veio aqui para se internar como uma louca. – Diz ele, em tom de brincadeira, ganhando um soco no braço como resposta.

- Da pra você me deixar em paz menino!? – Diz Krys. – Eu quero saber como estão meus pais. – Diz ela, já gritando. – Será que não tem uma alma nesse hospital que não saiba o estado de saúde do casal Potter? – Já aos Berros.

- Krys... – Edward coloca as mãos nas têmporas para manter a calma, enquanto um médico se aproxima dos dois.

- Bem mocinha, você pode começar perguntando com gentileza, sem gritaria em um hospital. – Diz um homem com a aparência cansada, mas sorridente.

- Olha, eu só quero saber dos meus pais. Será que é pedir muito querer vê-los depois de um ataque em massa pra cima de cada um? – Pergunta grosseiramente ao medico, que adota uma postura mais equilibrada depois de ouvi-la.

- Eu estava esperando a visita de algum Potter, mas perece que ninguém conseguiu me avisar que você estava aqui. Bem, mesmo eu esperando o mais velho dos filhos do casal, você já é maior de idade, e pelos seus escândalos, está preparada para noticias pesadas. Primeiro me diga, você sabe quem os atacou, ou qual o feitiço foi usado? – Pergunta o médico, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes da menina.

Krys olha para o homem de cabelos brancos a sua frente com muita desconfiança. Ela nunca viu esse homem no hospital antes, e olha que já esteve lá várias vezes. Ficou se perguntando como nunca o viu, e o motivo das perguntas que ele fazia no momento. Continuou encarando o homem enquanto pensava, e do nada, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, como se alguém estivesse tentando invadir a sua mente. Ela achava isso ridículo, pois treinava Oclumencia dês do seu 3º ano escolar. Ela bloqueou a mente com toda a sua habilidade herdada dos pais e respondeu normalmente.

- Não sei quem os atacou e nem qual foi o feitiço usado. Não precisa invadir a minha mente para tentar descobrir alguma coisa, pois você não vai conseguir nada. – Diz ela, com um sorrisinho torto.

- Ok. Você é uma menina muito esperta sabia? Bem, vamos indo. – Diz o homem, fazendo os dois o seguirem. – A, a propósito, meu nome é Charlie Pass, sou médico da sessão restrita do hospital. Por isso vocês não podia ir de encontro a mim, só pode entrar lá quem estiver acompanhado. – Vai explicando o homem, como se estivesse conseguindo ler as mentes dos jovens. – E se você está se perguntando se o estado dos seus pais é critico mocinha, já vou lhe falando que, por enquanto está instável, mas pode vir a piorar. Não sabemos quanto tempo exatamente eles vão ficar por aqui, por isso que os coloquei nessa sessão, e também para não ficarem ao alcance da imprensa.

Krys escuta tudo com atenção. Ela não estava acreditando como esse homem podia tomar tantos cuidados, esconder um casal tão famoso, e ainda não ser reconhecido. Claro que se esconder os Potter estava sendo fácil pra ele, se esconder não seria tão complicado assim.

Ao chegarem a frente de uma porta dupla, o médico se afasta e deixa Krys e Ed entrarem sozinhos. Krys empurra a porta devagar, com medo do que ia encontrar. O lugar era meio escuro, era iluminado por simples abajures que ficavam em cada lado da cama de casal que tinha no meio do quarto. Haviam duas pessoas deitadas lá, que ela reconheceu na hora serem seus pais. Ela ficou feliz em vê-los, mas não sabia exatamente como agir.

Ao ver a relutância da amiga, Edward coloca uma mão em cima da mão da menina que pousava na maçaneta da porta e a aperta, a encorajando de continuar o seu caminho.

Sem soltar a mão do amigo, Krys segue em direção a cama para poder ver melhor. Ao chegar do lado da cama, vê que seu pai estava acordado, mas não tinha reparado antes a presença da menina.

- Krys... – Diz ele, com uma voz preguiçosa.

- Papai! - Diz a menina, puxando Edward com sigo até a cama e se abaixando ao lado do pai, usando a mão livre para pegar a dele. – Como você está? Thiago me contou o que aconteceu. A papai, estive tão preocupada com vocês! – Diz a menina, soltando a mão de Edward e acariciando o rosto de Harry.

- Calma minha filha. Eu acho que agora estou bem. E sua mãe também. Como está Thiago?

- Bem até... Pra ter conseguido aparatar do hospital para o ministério, acho que ele está perfeitamente bem.

- Bom... Diga-me filha... Boatos de que um comensal atacou nossa casa chegou até mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Quem era?

Krys sorri para o pai para acalmá-lo e, ainda acariciando seu rosto, relata para ele tudo o que aconteceu, assim como falou para Thiago. Quando terminou, Harry a fitou por um minuto e sorriu.

- Você é realmente muito especial minha filha. Estou feliz que você tenha aprendido tão bem a ponto de derrubar aquele cara.

- Não se preocupe comigo papai. Só me diga como você está. O que está sentindo? Que feitiço é esse que te lançaram? É o mesmo que atingiu a mamãe?

- Acreditamos que sim. Os sintomas são os mesmos.

- Entendo. Pai... Você tem alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido em Azkaban? Digo... Quem poderia ter ajudado os prisioneiros a fugirem?

- Olha Krys, eu não quero que você fique investigando isso. Você ainda é uma aluna e...

- Pai! Acorda! Eu sou a única dos Potter que está em condições de investigar. Além do mais, já sou maior de idade, e posso fazer isso. Por favor papai, deixa eu te ajudar, por favor! Eu não agüento ficar só deitada na minha cama esperando as coisas acontecerem. Sei que tenho que cuidar da Lilyan. – Diz ela, cortando algo que Harry ia falar. – Mas eu tenho que ajudar. Edward também quer ajudar, por favor papai, me de as informações que você tem para que eu possa exercitar o cérebro um pouco também. – Diz ela, humorada.

Harry a fita por um tempo e vê no olhar da menina o mesmo brilho que via nos seus próprios quando jovem. Depois de pensar um pouco, olhando de Krys para Edward, solta o as que prendia e resolve ceder ao caso.

- Ok... Ok... Vou te passar o que sei. Mas não quero vocês se metendo em perigos em...

- Pode deixar pai. – Diz a menina, sorridente.

- Ok... vou dizer o que acho. Enquanto estava lutando com Belatriz, percebi uma certa relutância em me atingir. Vi que o alvo era o Thiago, não sei o que exatamente eles queriam com isso. Depois que derrubaram o Thiago, eu me distrai, e me atingiram com esse feitiço estranho. Enquanto eu me contorcia, ouvi eles falando em me matar ou não, bem, Belatriz falou que não podia, que isso ia acontecer com o tempo. Ouvi eles falando que tinham que encontrar o mestre deles. Olha filha, o único mestre que esses malditos seguiriam seria Voldemort, mas eu acho isso quase impossível, já que eu o destruía alguns anos.

- Pai... Quando Lucius apareceu lá em casa, ele parecia bem desesperado. E se não aconteceu o mesmo de antes? Voldemort forjou a própria morte e agora voltou mais poderoso?

- Pelo Amor de Merlin! Nem pense nisso Krysthiane!

- Pai, é uma hipótese! E hipóteses não podem ser descartadas. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Aiai... Krys, por favor, não ai me sair por ai procurando Voldemort.

- Mas não foi isso que você vez no seu sétimo ano? Por mais que sejam partes de Voldemort que você procurou, era ele do mesmo jeito.

Após ouvir isso, Harry segura o braço da menina e a puxa para mais perto, a fitando profundamente e a apertando fortemente.

- Krys, eu estou falando sério. Fazer uma investigação dentro da escola de Hogwarts é uma coisa, fora dela é outra completamente diferente. Você não vai ter um diretor ou professor para te ajudar a qualquer hora, é você e somente você. Não quero minha menininha entrando nesse mundo de perigo.

- Papai, não precisa se preocupar, não vai acontecer nada comigo. E será que você poderia me soltar? Está me machucando.

Harry a solta e leva sua mão para o rosto da menina.

- Tenha cuidado.

- Eu terei. – Diz ela, segurando a mão do pai que ainda estava no seu rosto

Nesse momento, Hermione começa a se mexer ao lado de Harry. Ela estava inquieta, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Os três se viraram para ela, e Krys contornou a cama para pegar na mão da mãe.

- Mamãe! Mamãe fique calma! Eu estou aqui! Está tudo bem. Acorde mamãe!

- NÃO A ACORDE! – Grita o Médico, entrando no quarto e parando Krys. – Ela passou para um estagio mais avançado dessa droga de feitiço. – Era o mesmo medico que atendeu Krys na entrada, o tal de Charlie. Ele estava eufórico e esquisito. – Vou pedir para que vocês se retirem. Senhor Potter, não se mova ok? Creio que já conheça as regras.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Pergunta Krys, quase desesperada.

- Nós não sabemos. Saia daqui, rápido! – Diz o homem, lançando um feitiço nos dois que os fez voar para fora do quarto e bater na parede oposta a porta.

Krys tenta se levantar, mas sente uma forte dor na cabeça, que a fez escorregar de volta para o chão.

- Você está bem Krys? – Pergunta Ed, que parecia estar inteiro.

- O que houve? E a mamãe? Edward....

- Krys! – Grita o moreno segurando forte a menina para que ela não caia no chão por conta do desmaio.

-------------------

N/A: Olá pessoas! Demoro mas chego né? Bem, está ai mais um cap...xD

Divirtam-se^^

BjãO e reviews por favor!!!!! \p/

*.*


	4. Cap 4 Pioras e Decisões

**4 – Pioras e Decisões.**

Ryan estava inquieto ao lado de Thiago. Não conseguia parar em uma posição favorável. Queria saber o que Harry tinha a contar, o que Krys pode estar descobrindo, e ele não.

- Isso é um absurdo! – Grita Ryan do nada, assustando Thiago.

- Do que você está falando cara?

- Eu sou Auror droga! Como Krys pode saber mais do que nós dois juntos!? Como você pode deixá-la saber mais do que nós? Nós que deveríamos estar lá falando com o seu pai, e não ela! – Reclamou Ryan, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Não vai adiantar nada você agir feito uma criança mimada que não conseguiu o brinquedo favorito Ryan. Deixa de ser infantil. Por que você não vai procurar seu pai para obter maiores informações? É mais fácil e mais produtivo do que você ficar enchendo meu saco com essa ladainha toda. – Disse Thiago, em um tom sério dessa vez.

- Você não entende cara! – Protesta Ryan.

- Olha... Eu sei que você gosta muito da minha irmã...

- EU A AMO! E NÃO É DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! NÃO É SOMENTE UM AMOR FRATERNAL! É AMOR DE VERDADE!

Isso com certeza assustou muito Thiago. O moreno sempre via os dois como irmãos e nada mais que isso. Thiago não estava acreditando nos seus ouvidos. Depois de encarar o amigo durante um tempo, ele começa a rir, uma risada básica que se tornou uma gargalhada gostosa, com um misto de humor e indignação.

- Do que você ta rindo seu idiota? – Pergunta Ryan, visivelmente irritado.

- Eu não estou acreditando, é só isso! – Disse Thiago, se acalmando um pouco. – E eu deixei vocês ficarem sozinhos no quarto durante todos esses anos. Quanta ironia. – Disse Thiago, agora bem mais controlado do ataque de risos.

- Você está me achando com cara de que, hem? Acha mesmo que eu iria abusar da Krys enquanto estávamos sozinhos? O único momento da minha vida e da dela que ela me viu sem roupa foi na última reunião da família, quando ela aparatou no meu quarto e me pegou saindo do banho. – Disse Ryan, se sentando novamente ao lado do amigo.

- Isso tudo é serio? Esse papo de amor e tudo mais? É por isso que você não queria que Edward fosse com ela para o hospital? Ciúmes? – Pergunta Thiago.

- Não sei te dizer se é ciúmes. Só sei que esse menino gosta dela, e muito. Nunca senti isso antes. Não posso dizer o que sinto quando ele está com ela. – Desabafou o ruivo.

- Cara, eu tenho certeza que é. – Ri o moreno, mas, antes que Ryan pudesse dar uma boa resposta a ele, a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Rony.

- Vamos meninos. Temos que ir ao hospital. – Disse Ron, ajudando Thiago a levantar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa pai? – Perguntou Ryan, pegando o outro braço do moreno.

- Parece que sim. Edward, o amigo de Krysthiane, me mandou uma coruja falando que ela não parece bem. Parece que bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, ou alguma coisa do tipo. E também precisamos levar esse teimoso de volta para ser examinado. Você ainda está muito ferido Thiago. – Disse Ron, se preparando para aparatar.

- Ora... Poupem-me vocês. Eu estou ótimo. – Retrucou o moreno.

- Sei... – Disse Ryan, aparatando com o pai e o amigo tentando esconder a preocupação.

----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----

Ao chegarem ao hospital, foram recebidos pelo mesmo médico que estava cuidando dos Potter.

- Boa tarde senhor Weasley. Senhor Potter! Que bom que decidiu voltar ao hospital! Venham, vou levá-los para o quarto que coloquei a menina. Lá tem outra cama para que você seja examinado senhor Potter. – Disse o médico, guiando o grupo para o quarto.

Chegando lá, o médico abriu a porta e deu espaço para que os outros entrassem. Era um quarto simples e pequeno com duas camas e um sofá, que ficava logo abaixo da janela. As camas tinham suas cabeceiras encostadas na parede do lado esquerdo do quarto, com um criado mudo cada uma.

Logo que Ryan entrou no quarto, soltou o amigo e foi para o lado da morena, verificar como ela estava, enquanto Ron colocava Thiago na outra cama.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Ryan, fitando Edward com desgosto.

Edward percebe o tom arrogante do ruivo, e não perdeu a chance de responder a altura.

- Quando estávamos conversando com o senhor Potter, a senhora Potter apresentou pioras, um avanço nos sintomas do feitiço. Krys tentou acordá-la, já que ela estava dormindo, mas o médico não deixou, e ao invés de pedir para que agente saísse, simplesmente nos arremessou para fora com um feitiço não-verbal. Nós batemos na parede oposta da porta fora da sala, mas acho que ela bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar, por que eu estou perfeitamente bem. – Respondeu o moreno com o mesmo tom de voz e o mesmo olhar, mostrando que realmente não tem o que esconder.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Thiago perguntou ao medico que estava o examinando naquele exato momento.

- Vai sim. Eu só tive que dar algo forte para ela dormir e poder descansar. Foi um dia duro pra ela, e ainda é muito teimosa. Se eu a deixasse acordada ia sair por ai e não ia se recuperar da pancada, que foi feia. – Disse o médico.

- Se você sabia que poderia ter o risco de alguém se machucar por que nos mandou pra fora daquela maneira? – Perguntou Edward, visivelmente perturbado.

- Pelo simples motivo de saber que vocês não iam me obedecer na hora. – Respondeu o médico com naturalidade, enquanto terminava de examinar Thiago.

- Mas... Doutor... – Começou Thiago.

- Agora não garoto. Depois volto pra falar com vocês. Você ainda precisa descansar muito. Não se recuperou totalmente. – Disse o médico, passando para a cama de Krys e olhando a cabeça dela. – É, não sei onde ela bateu, mas fez um corte feio aqui. Vai ficar por aqui com o irmão. Que delícia. A família Potter inteirinha no hospital. Acho que preciso de uma poção calmante... Essa família é osso duro. – Disse o médico, indo em direção a porta. – Volto daqui uma hora pra saber como vocês estão e pra contar sobre o casal. – Disse o médico saindo da sala.

Tudo ficou no mais absoluto silêncio. Ryan pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Krys, do lado oposto do moreno de olhos azuis. Depois de um tempo, Ron também teve que partir, deixando os adolescentes sozinhos.

-Edward. – Chamou Thiago, sentando na cama. – Você viu meus pais com a Krys não viu? Gostaria de saber como eles estão.

Por um momento Edward ficou calado pensando em como dizer a Thiago que eles não estão bem. Ele fitou a face de Krys e fez um carinho na sua bochecha. Ryan ficou vermelho de raiva pelo toque do garoto em sua amada.

- Pelo que eu vi Thiago, a coisa não está muito boa. Seu pai ainda estava em condições de conversar. Já sua mãe, parecia desmaiada. Olha... – Disse ele, se levantando e olhando o moreno na cama a frente da de Krys. – Não sou medibruxo e nem nada, mas sei quando uma pessoa está em estágio crítico causado por feitiços. Hermione não estava bem. Mas espero que melhore logo. Gosto muito da família de vocês. São muito importantes pra mim. – Disse ele, agora voltando a acariciar a face da amiga.

Depois disso, o silêncio voltou a reinar. E continuou assim, até que se pôde ouvir gemidos de dor saindo da boca de Krys. Ela estava acordando, e havia se mexido.

- Ai... Mas que coisa. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não se preocupe maninha. Você vai ficar bem. – Respondeu Thiago, se levantando e mancando até a cama da menina.

Krys abriu os olhos assustada quando reconheceu a voz. Levou outro susto quando viu Ryan segurando sua mão.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou a menina, se levantando rápido demais.

- Hei hei! Calma garota. Você bateu forte a cabeça. Precisa descansar. – Disse Ryan, tentando empurrá-la para baixo delicadamente.

Ouvindo isso, foi como se caísse um balde de água fria na cabeça de Krys, que a fez se lembrar do por que estava no hospital. Empurrou as cobertas e tentou se levantar na mesma hora, pegando Ryan de surpresa e quase o jogando no chão.

- Eu tenho que ver como a mamãe está! Tenho que ver se ela está bem! – Disse a menina, correndo em direção a porta.

Ryan se recuperou do transe e a seguiu, segurando em sua cintura antes que ela pudesse sair do quarto. Ele fechou a porta e a levou de volta pra cama, junto com alguns ponta pés e xingamentos.

- Que droga Ryan... Me solta seu ruivo idiota! Eu tenho que ir vê-los! – Dizia ela, se debatendo.

- Não. O médico falou que você precisa descansar. Não se preocupe. Ele vira em torno de meia hora para poder dar notícias. – Disse ele, tentando fazer com que ela sentasse na cama, onde já estava Thiago.

- Você não entende. Mamãe está muito mau Ryan. – Disse ela, agarrando a camisa do rapaz e o olhando nos olhos.

Olhando nos olhos da menina, Ryan viu algo que jamais imaginava ver. Ele sabia que a menina tinha uma personalidade forte. Não levava desaforo pra casa, não era fraca e, principalmente, não chorava na frente de ninguém. Mas o que ele viu foi além de tudo. Ela já olhava pra ele com os olhos brilhando em um esmeralda fortíssimo, e uma lágrima escorria pelas suas bochechas. Nem Thiago, nem Edward puderam ver isso, mas ele sim, ele presenciou pela primeira vez um momento de fraqueza de uma garota tão forte.

Krys não queria chorar. Não. Ela nunca fazia isso. Ficava irritada, quebrava tudo, mas chorar, não. Não mesmo. Mas agora, lá estava ela, chorando pela primeira vez na frente de um amigo, de um amigo querido. Ela não queria que ninguém mais visse isso, então encostou seu rosto no peito do garoto e ficou assim por um tempo tentando esconder os soluços, até sentir as lágrimas secarem.

Depois de um tempinho, os dois se separaram. Krys sentou na cama cansada e olhou para o irmão.

- Vai dar tudo certo né? – Ela perguntou, segurando sua mão.

- Sim... Vai sim. – Respondeu o mais velho, a abraçando.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. – E se soltando do abraço, segurou a mão do irmão e narrou toda a conversa que teve com o pai.

Thiago e Ryan ficaram um tempo calados, provavelmente pensando no que Krys havia dito. "Por que Harry iria contar isso pra ela? Pra ela se meter em encrencas novamente?" Se perguntava Ryan, olhando a menina diretamente nos olhos.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês não iam gostar de saber que quero resolver isso por minha conta, mas eu quero. Como vocês já sabem, meu rosto já esta marcado para Lucius. Vamos deixar do jeito que está e não deixar que eles se aproximem da nossa família. Eu cuido do resto. – Disse a menina, se levantando e indo de encontro a uma cadeira onde estavam suas roupas, já que ela vestia roupas de hospital.

Krys alcançou suas roupas e, enquanto estava indo de encontro ao banheiro, Edward e Ryan pararam na frente dela, a impedindo de continuar.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Perguntou Ed.

- Se você acha que deixaremos você ir atrás deles sozinha, está muito enganada. – Disse Ryan.

- É. – Disse Ed. – Eu vou com você. Eu também estou marcado. Seria mais seguro estarmos juntos. – Disse ele, se aproximando da morena.

- Ei...Ei... Espera aí! Eu vou com ela. – Retrucou Ryan.

- Não cara. – Disse Ed. – Você não está marcado. Aproveite que eles só estão procurando os Potter, e deixe sua família a salvo. Sua mãe está grávida. Você precisa cuidar dela e dos seus irmãos.

- E não se esqueça do meu irmão e da minha maninha. – Disse Krys, abraçando Ryan.

Ele a afastou e a segurou pelos braços. Um aperto possessivo, mas não forte. Krys não esperava por isso, e somente ficou fitando a face do ruivo a sua frente.

- Você acha mesmo que eu tenho coragem de te deixar sozinha Krysthiane? Você acha? Pois bem... Se acha saiba que se enganou direitinho. Se vocês quiserem ir, eu irei junto. – Disse ele, olhando fundo nos olhos esmeraldas da mais nova.

- Nenhum de vocês irá a lugar nenhum. – Disse uma voz atrás de Ryan.

Era Draco, que acabara de chegar com Gina e o medibruxo que estava cuidando dos Potter.

- Como disse? – Perguntou Ryan, se virando para encarar o tio.

- Ele tem razão queridos. – Disse Gina, se aproximando dos jovens e abraçando Krys. – Como você está querida? Ficamos muito preocupados quando Ron contou.

- Não se preocupe madrinha. Eu estou bem. – Disse Krys, sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Ok. Desculpe querida, mas ouvimos vocês discutindo que iam partir atrás das pessoas que atacaram Harry e Hermione, mas isso não será possível. Já colocamos muitos Aurores no caso. Você não vai correr riscos desnecessários minha menina. Sua mãe ia ficar louca se soubesse que eu deixei você fazer uma coisa dessas. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

Krys abaixou a cabeça e fitou suas roupas na sua mão. Ela queria muito poder ir. Não gostava de saber que não podia fazer nada. Enquanto se remoia por dentro, ouviu a voz do médico e voltou sua atenção para ele.

- Bem... Gostaria de informar o estado do casal Potter. – Disse o médico. Krys viu Gina abaixar a cabeça e segurar forte a mão do marido. – O caso deles é complicado. Eu e Gina estamos trabalhando duro. Mas estamos achando que não sobreviverão.

Isso simplesmente acabou com a menina. Ryan teve que segurá-la para que ela não caísse. Após ser levada para a cama e colocada ao lado do irmão, o médico sentou a frente dos dois e segurou uma mão de cada.

- Sou médico, e preciso ser franco. Krys, quando eu atirei vocês para fora do quarto tinha um motivo. Ela tinha entrado em um estágio elevado do feitiço. Pouco tempo depois foi a vez do seu pai. Esse estágio trás as alucinações que parecem ser muito reais. Consegui falar com Harry e ele me contou que estava tendo pesadelos, e nesses pesadelos ele via a morte das pessoas que mais ama. Ele via a filha mais nova sendo torturada pelo Crucius. Via você ser violentada, via Thiago morrendo aos poucos, sem contar o resto da família de vocês. Tenho certeza de que Mione está tendo as mesmas alucinações. Não sei no que isso vai dar. Não encontramos nenhum tipo de contra feitiço ou poção que possa ajudar. – Disse o médico, apertando ainda mais as mãos nas suas.

- Será que a Krys não pode ministrar alguma poção? Ela já criou tantas. – Disse Edward.

- Seria impossível. – Foi a própria Krys que respondeu. – Eu precisaria saber qual é o feitiço e quais são os sintomas. Não existe poção universal para doenças e tratamentos de feitiços. – Ela respondeu, de cabeça baixa.

- Você esta pensando em ser Medibruxa senhorita Potter? – Perguntou o médico.

- Não. Mas não custa nada saber sobre tudo. Eu quero ser como meu pai e meu irmão. Adoro me meter em encrenca. Ser Auror combina melhor comigo. – Disse ela, mas sem sorrir. Ela não conseguia achar graça em nada depois da notícia.

- Vou conta uma coisa que acho que vai te animar menina. – Disse seu padrinho, Draco Malfoy. – Com certeza você sabe que eu estou trabalhando de espião para a ordem, me infiltrado na base como comensal.

- O quê? – Disse Thiago. – Como ela sabe disso e eu não?

- Isso não vem ao caso Thiago. – Disse Draco, voltando sua atenção para a menina. – Krys... Eles estão planejando um ataque. Sei quando, como e onde será. Sei que é muito arriscado e que sua mãe vai me matar quando acordar, mas já que você está se mostrando tão empenhada, quero que esteja conosco na hora da luta. – Disse ele, deixando todos dentro da sala de queixo caído.

----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----

**N.A:** Olá pessoas! Demorou mais chegou.  
Bem, quero dedicar o capítulo para minha amiga Juh, que além de estar me dando a maior força, está betando a fic pra mim. JuH! vc deve estar se perguntando... *pq pra mim?* hahahah... eh pq sei q vc eh a favor do casal Krys/Ryan, e tem partes K/R. Por mais q n seja taum romantico assim, q n tenha bjo e nem nada mais profundo, eu achei bunitinhu^^... hahahaha... tem um triângulo amoroso na fic, se vcs n perceberam ainda... xD  
Bem, dessa vez eu não pretendo demorar pra postar. Estou de férias, e já comecei a escrever o cap 5^^.  
Portanto, comentem bastantee! Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem o cap 5.  
Bem, eh isso. Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos incentivos.^^  
Um beijo, em especial pra minha amiga-irmã Juh (Kagome)!


End file.
